The present disclosure relates generally to electronic medical records, and more specifically, to systems and methods for acquiring, analyzing, and/or transferring electronic medical records.
Transfer of medical records has traditionally been complicated by a lack of interoperability among medical record systems, patient authorization, subsequent authentication, and so forth. Such transfers are complicated by time delays associated with coordinating systems, obtaining patient approval, and obtaining access via authentication. For example, authentication typically includes a person of authority governing access to medical records and permitting access for each request, which requires time and introduces delay. It is now recognized that this time delay exists irrespective of the sophistication of the electronic medical record. It is also recognized that further complications may be added by a lack of standardization in medical record content, which can create communication failures and delays.